


The Cowl And The Mask

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: another batman double rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Cowl And The Mask

Bruce sighed as he relaxed on his chair, his robe on, and scotch in hand. He felt too old to keep up the joker chasing charade. Soon, there was a distress signal sent to him. Leaving behind his play boy suit, he strapped on his hero costume and drove to where he was being sent to 

I walked around Gotham, not wanting to go home yet. Bruce never let me go out but I had my ways of sneaking out. There were heros like batman, bat girl, Robin and nightwing to protect the city. Surely there wasn't more villains  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Is it ok if I can't do many lines? And third person please  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

That's fine and I normally don't do third person when it comes to me if that's ok.  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Oh ok  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

First person keeps me interacting and helps me think of a response  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was currently being held captive by joker. She didn't want to use her abilities because people would think she's a freak.

Nightwing was currently fighting Two Face and Scarecrow. He was beating them up pretty badly.  
Batman noticed it was the doing of Joker. He growled. "What is he trying to do this time!" He said in a deep voice. Batman began to come up with a plan to defeat his enemy clown. 

I wounded up in the ghetto parts of Gotham. I became worried but found refuge in a bar. There, I played poker and pool. A tall looking man started to sweet talk and flirt with me. Cheesy.  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

Okay  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was tied to chair and gagged on a rooftop of a building and the joker aimed his gun at the back of her head.

Nightwing after he tied them up and he left them for the police and then decided to go to a bar to let off some steam.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I played a round of pool, the guy tried grinding against me, I pushed back but he tried pulling me back. I turned to him and started hitting him. "Stop! Let me go!" I demanded as I squirmed and struggled. He started to laugh, "you brought this on yourself, little lady" the smell of his alcohol breath whaffed in my direction. 

 

Batman noticed someone tied up on the rooftop. He jumped out of his batmobile and had thrown a sleepy sticky bomb on joker. He climbed up the ladder and started untying the beautiful young woman. "Don't worry, I'm here to get you away from Joker, miss." He said grabbing her and driving away in the batmobile. Ital was in the passenger seat  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Uh her name is Ital not Italian  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I changed it  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok thanks  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital didn’t have enough time to process everything that just happened. She gazed up into his masked eyes and blushed fidgeting.

Nighywing then pretty soon saw a girl being harassed by a drunkard. He growled and punched the guy in the face knocking him out.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I looked at nightwing, "thank you." I say smiling softly. I push some of my hair behind my ear as I gaze at him. He was obviously a superhero, but why was he here? 

 

Batman looked at her, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Speaking of which, are you hurt?" He asked her taking off the gag in her mouth. The masked hero drove off  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital shook her head no as she shuddered and shivered from shock. Her eyes leaked tears as she started to cry and sob.

Nightwing nodded and smiled at her. He began to stroke her cheek with his gloved hand and he whispered something to her.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I blushed, looking at him, aroused. "Do I know you from somewhere? You sound so familiar.." I say smiling. Without hesitation, I grab his hand and lead him out of the bar 

batman pulled over to a secluded area, "what's wrong?" He asked as he offered her a shoulder to cry on. The bat couldn't stand to see Ital so upset and shooken up. He wanted to help  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“J-Joker almost killed me! I-I don’t wanna die!” Ital shouted and sobbed as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nightwing smirked and he happily followed after her. He aqueezed her hand in his and he kissed her cheek softly.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I lead him to my limo across the street and get in with him. As soon as he was in, I get on his lap and begin to unbutton my blouse. Then I press my lips against his, making out with the masked hero. 

"I won't let him hurt you. Do you need a place to stay? I have a friend who can give you a place to stay and keep you safe. And I can check on your after I'm done saving Gotham." Batman suggested to her

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and said thank you to him and clung onto him then she kissed his cheek softly as she blushed. She was in love with him.

Nightwing groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her breasts against his chest. He was in love with her.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I gently pull back for air, I took off my blouse and my skirt. Then I rubbed my hand against his crotch. "Do you have protection?" I asked him 

batman looked at her and kissed her lips gently, "you're welcome." He said driving to the Wayne manor and taking her to his room. He was in love with her  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was now becoming wet turned on and aroused for him as her bottoms and underwear got soaked from her liquids.

Nightwing smirked and nodded as he pulled out of his pocket a condom. He growled and he nipped her neck hotly and roughly.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I giggled and panted softly. This was turning me on. I tried taking off his suit for him but had no idea how. 

Batman felt her get wet. He himself had a large aching boner. He locked the door and laid her on the bed. Taking off his suit  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
The only thing Ital could see that he still had on was his cowl. She didn’t know who he was or what he even looked like. She rubbed his crotch.

Nightwing did the honors and he pulled down his suit keeping his mask on and he nibbled on her shoulders groping her breasts. He bit her neck.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I panted as my body grinned against his. I guided his free hand down to my panties, wanting him to finger me. I would reward him with oral pleasure. 

batman took off his gloves and boots as he made his way over to ital, he removed his boxers and brought a condom with him. As he got on top of her  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital took off all of her clothes leaving her naked underneath him. She didn’t wear bras and Batman would know this. She rubbed his shoulders.

Nightwing began to finger her and he pumped two fingers in and out of her. He used his lips to suck on a nipple kneading the other.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I began to bit my lip and groan. It felt so good, but who was he? I slowly move my hands towards his mask to find out. 

batman put on his condom but started to make out with ital before running his hands up and down her soft delicate body  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital began to moan softly into the kiss and mewl wantonly for him as she tried to get his cowl off of his head and his face.

But Nightwing stopped her right then and there shaking his head no. He said, “no baby my identity must remain a secret.”  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

"But I want to know who you are." I say begging him. "You sound so familiar..its your voice." I add 

batman stopped her, "my identity must be kept a secret. No one can know who I am." He said  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“B-but Batman please?” Ital asked him cutely giving him the sad soulful eyes as she sighed. She rubbed his chest roughly.

”No sweetheart I’m sorry but you can’t know who I really am. If anyone should harm you after you learn of my identity I would never forgive myself.”  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

"No. Knowing my identity could put you in harm like tonight. The joker has been trying to know my identity for years, I dont want to put you through that again, babe." He said before kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts 

i pout for a few minutes before giving nightwing a blowjob. I sucked his thick meat, stroking it occasionally as I felt aroused by his shaft in my possession. I still was eager to know who he really was under the mask  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed and nodded as she moaned and mewled loudly and wantonly. She held his head rubbing his cheeks.

Nightwing growled and grunted as he arched his back and he was so erected and turned on right about now.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I continued to give him oral, still rubbing his meat and playing with his testicles. I moaned as I sucked to give him vibrations through his erection. 

batman noticed, he inserted his shaft in her wet hole, groaning. "Ooo! So tight baby!" He groaned before thrusting gently inside as to not hurt her  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed out in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was a virgin. She shook in pain.

Nightwing growled groaned and moaned as he orgasmed into her hands and he shook with pleasure.

Katiekaetebetta98

I licked off his juices, moaning from arousal. "You still up for inserting your yummy cock in me?" I asked him. I wanted it to badly. 

batman stopped, he had no idea. "I'm sorry." He said feeling bad about it. He looked at her, wiping away the tears from her face. He sighed  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital then pretty soon moaned and whimpered in pleasure feeling his dick in her tight as walls inside her.

Nightwing then grunted and he slammed his shaft into her and started thrusting roughly and fast into her.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I mean slightly, "please be gentle, nightwing" I begged him. I was a virgin, and it felt like he was ripping me in half. 

batman slowly thruster inside her right walls. Grunting and bucking his hips while kissing her neck, sucking on her skin  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Batman please! God ahh!” Ital whimpered and groaned out scratching his shoulders and she arched her back too.

Nightwing stopped still inside her as he stroked her cheeks kissing her lips passionately telling her the pain will go away soon.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I'll reply tonight)  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
“Ahh Batman please! God ahh!” Ital whimpered and groaned out scratching his shoulders and she arched her back too.

Nightwing stopped still inside her as he stroked her cheeks kissing her lips passionately telling her the pain will go away soon.

 

I looked at him and cuddled against his chest. "I think I'll be okay." I say shyly. 

batman groaned from the scratching. He trusted faster and harder in her tight area  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital gripped onto his shoulders for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist mewling.

Nightwing nodded then pressed further and deeper into her picking up the pace and his speed.  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello?  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

(Hold on.)  
5 weeks ago Reply

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
Ital gripped onto his shoulders for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist mewling.

Nightwing nodded then pressed further and deeper into her picking up the pace and his speed.

 

I panted and moaned his name. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist 

batman thrusted faster in her tight pussy. He groaned and panted as he bucked his hips  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his superhero name out in pleasure as her body racked with delight and lust and passion.

Nightwing thrusted faster deeper and harder into her while grinding his hips into her hips skin slapping together.  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Btw instead of tapping the word reply right by my rp parts scroll all the way down and there's a white box where you can type your next rp part then hit submit reply  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I moaned more. "This feels so good!" I reply wanting it to never stop. If only I knew who he was under the mask. 

batman would show her who he was without the mask but not right now when she was just saved by him from joker  
5 weeks ago 

Ital moaned and mewled arching her back as she also shuddered in delight rubbing his muscular chest.  
"Are you ever gonna show me what you look like?"

Nightwing as he was thrusting and pounding the living daylights out of her sighed and took off his mask for her.

Btw have Batman keep his cowl on  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I looked at him and gasped, "dick! You're nightwing! Oh my gosh! No wonder why I fell so hard for you!" I replied. 

batman looked at her as he kept pounding her, "yes, when I know for sure that no one will try to take you from me."  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and she blushed a light shade of pink and she moaned and mewled loudly and wantonly.

Nightwing smirked at her and he blushed a light shade of pink as he went into her g spot humping into it.  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello?  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

At work)  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Just let me know when you get outta work  
5 weeks ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello? Your turn  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I moaned loudly, it felt really good. I had always dreamt of having sex with dick grayson.

batman thrusted faster and harder in her area. Panted from the tight squeeze around his shaft  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned out softly one last time then climaxed all over his dick inside her.

Nightwing then orgasmed heavily into her shooting his seeds into her grunting.  
5 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

I panted softly as he let his seeds go into me. 

 

batman grunted as he orgasmed inside of ital  
5 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital panted heavily and she breathed heavily pulling him out of her.

Nightwing then pulled out of her and he wrapped his arms around her.  
Katiekaetebetta98

I looked at him and smiled 

batman panted and looked at her  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed at him and tried taking off his cowl again.

Nightwing then kissed her cheeks and put the blankets over them.  
2 weeks ago

The Saiyan Son Katiekaetebetta98

Batman held her hands and told her no again 

I cuddled to his body, "dont tell bruce."  
19 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed and cuddled against him as she fell asleep.

Nightwing closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
